Together, Forever
by mediumdrip01
Summary: A collection of oneshots of Kurt and Blaine through the years as parents. Prompts Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

He only ever thought about it once or twice.

Maybe he would pass a person holding a sleeping baby in their arms. Maybe he would see a baby playing on one of those Garanimal commercials. Maybe his student Anna just lost her first tooth and was so excited to tell her mom or Demetri just perfected tying his shoes and felt like a "big kid" now. Or mayb- oh who was he kidding? Blaine thought about babies constantly.

He was okay. He really had no aching need to tell Kurt that he was dying to start a family. He was okay when the second grade teacher announced she was pregnant. He was okay when she left for maternity leave and came back with a beautiful little boy. Blaine had even held Xavier while his mommy went to go get him a bottle. He was okay. _Was._

It could have just been jealousy. That was probably it. But when Finn announced that his girlfriend, Kayley, was expecting Blaine felt a little part of him explode. He needed to tell Kurt _now._ It wouldn't be much of a problem to have a child. They had both been extremely careful when they discovered Blaine was a carrier. They were teenagers and they didn't need the stress of having a baby on top of it. Blaine was twenty-seven now. Kurt was a designer for Marc Jacobs and Blaine was a kindergarten teacher and Blaine was ready. It was now just telling Kurt that stood in his way.

Blaine had it all worked out. He rushed home after an eventful day in his class to wash off the paint splotches that were quite literally, everywhere. He dressed in tight jeans and a black button-up that he knew Kurt loved. He fixed his hair so the curls were a little looser but still tamed with a still generous amount of gel. Then he fixed up dinner.

Pizza and red wine because hopefully this would be the last time he could drink alcohol for a while and pizza because Kurt always loves having Blaine's pizza. Blaine sat the two glasses of red wine on the table and glanced up at the clock to see that it was nearing the time Kurt would be home. He rushed to the bedroom to fix his hair a little before Kurt got home. Everything was going exactly as he planned.

He did not plan for Sam to show up. He did not plan for Sam to eat a slice of pizza that was cooling on the counter. He did not plan on Sam knocking over one of the candles that was sitting on the table. He did not plan for Sam to knock over the glass of red wine onto the carpet as he attempted to fix the candle upright. And he DID NOT plan on having Kurt walk in at that moment.

Kurt paused as he took in the sight in front of him. Sam was on the ground feebly trying to cover the stain with his body. Blaine's hair was sticking up in weird angles from running his hands through it with a look of frustration on his face. "Blaine… wha-" "I want a baby!" "What?" Kurt and Sam said in unison. Blaine blushed and stared at the ground as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I had a plan. We were going to have a nice dinner, we'd talk, I'd tell you I wanted a baby, and you'd say you wanted a baby too. But then everything went to hell…" Everything was still until two familiar arms wrapped around Blaine.

"Oh, sweetie. I do. I want a baby I just didn't know if you did." Blaine pulled away, "Really? I was afraid you'd say no." "Blaine, I've been thinking about babies since I moved in with you. Plus, you basically just told me I don't have to wear condoms anymore. There are worse things you could've told me." Sam barked out a laugh and the two looked at him.

"Sam? What do you think? Should we have a baby?" Kurt asked. Sam smiled tearfully, "I'm going to be an uncle." Blaine laughed, "Yes, Sam. You'll be an uncle. You'll be an uncle sooner if you leave. Exhibitionism isn't really my thing." Sam laughed and high-tailed his ass out of their apartment. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, "Really, Blaine?" Blaine smiled slyly, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a deep kiss before pulling away and smiled at him softly, "We're really doing it. Having a baby. Building a family together. _Us._ The two of us." Kurt grinned and brushed his lips against Blaine's and whispered against them.

"Just the way it should be."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine frowned at yet another pregnancy test before tossing it into the trashcan. He ran his hands through his hair with a frustrated groan. It had been almost a month since he told Kurt he wanted to start a family and he had yet to get pregnant. Blaine and Kurt had both went to a fertility treatment not that long ago and the doctors had said everything was in working order. Blaine wasn't sure he believed them.

"Knock, knock," Kurt said quietly as he opened the bathroom door. Blaine looked up at Kurt as he shut the door behind him. "So…" Kurt trailed off waiting for Blaine to fill him in. Blaine shook his head dejectedly. "I-I don't understand. I should be pregnant by now. I just don't get why it's not working," Blaine said staring at the floor.

Kurt kneeled down by Blaine's knees and placed both hands on his face, forcing him to look up at him. "Sweetie, it'll happen when it's meant to. Don't rush it, okay? Okay?" Blaine finally nodded and Kurt as Kurt kissed the tip of his nose.

"Good, because I want dinner… and to bottom. I haven't gotten to do that in a while," Kurt said matter-of-factly. Blaine was already shaking his head, "Kur-" "Hey, we're gonna do this right. We will still switch like we always have. You'll get pregnant and we'll have a baby soon enough. One night with me on bottom won't hurt anything."

Blaine sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry. I've just gotten so caught up in this baby stuff that sometimes I forget I need to relax." Kurt began kneading Blaine's shoulders and kissing his neck softly. "I know, baby. I know." Things quickened from there until about twenty minutes later both boys were laying naked and tangled on the bed.

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to the top of Blaine's head as he came down from his high, "I almost forgot how good it feels to not be on top." Blaine chuckled as he pressed a kiss over Kurt's heart, "Can't let you forgot that again, can we?" "Well you'll just have to remind me again and again. We'll be stuck in a vicious cycle," Kurt murmured. Blaine smirked, "What a wonderful cycle to be stuck in. Care if I show you again?" Kurt laughed as Blaine rolled back on top and the two lost themselves to skin and hard kisses.

 _Three weeks later_

"But, baby, you hardly even notice when I try to show you this song is meant to keep you from doing what you're supposed to. Waking up too early, maybe we can sleep in. Make you banana pancakes pretend like it's the weekend now… hello, Love! You left before I got up and I had planned to serve you breakfast in bed so I hope you're hungry now," Blaine chirped happily as he slid a batch of freshly cooked banana pancakes onto one of the two plates.

"Uh… I'm okay. I just think I'm gonna go and take a nap," Kurt mumbled as he slid into his bedroom. Blaine frowned as he yanked off his apron and rushed into the room. Kurt was bundled up in the blankets, facing away from his husband. Blaine sat gently down next to the man.

"Hey… hon what's wrong? Y-you don't have to eat the pancakes…" Blaine said quietly. Kurt turned towards Blaine with tear-filled eyes, "I was at the doctor's, Blaine. I've felt pretty shitty lately and though I should maybe go and find out why. I'm so sorry, Blaine," Kurt said as the tears began to spill over.

Blaine felt his body freeze up. Doctor? Was Kurt sick? How had he not noticed? "A-Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Blaine choked out. Kurt took a shaky breath, "I'm pregnant, B. Apparently my previous doctor must have missed the carrier gene in me or something because I'm pregnant." Blaine stared at Kurt with a gaping mouth.

"You're pregnant? How long?" Blaine asked trying to have it make sense in his head. "A few weeks they think. I know how badly you wanted to be pregnant and I am so _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to take this away from you." Blaine sputtered a little and looked at Kurt incredulously.

"Take what away? Being pregnant? Kurt! We're having a baby! I'm just as happy now as I would've been if I had been pregnant or we used adoption. Kurt, I'm ecstatic that I'm going to be a father." Kurt studied Blaine's face in attempt to find any trace of sadness. When he found none he allowed himself to smile a little. He pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's.

"Blaine, we're having a baby." "I know, Kurt. We're gonna be fathers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Week 5**

"I hate it! I hate it so much!" Kurt moaned as he wretched into the toilet bowl. Blaine grimaced as he sank to his knees next to Kurt and rubbed his back soothingly, "Oh, sweetie. I know. Just remember that we'll have a baby at the end of this." Kurt laughed sharply before pulling away from the toilet.

"Trust me, I know. It's a little devil that's trying to eat me from the inside out." Blaine smiled a little, "Well he or she is very sorry. Baby is just trying to prepare you for the later trimesters." Kurt groaned and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you, baby, so much and I think in return you should not cause me to puke my guts out every morning," Kurt said staring at his flat stomach.

Blaine chuckled as he kissed Kurt's temple. He leaned his cheek against Kurt's face, "So… do you have a plan to break the news to our family?" Kurt sighed, "I really want to get out of the first trimester before we say anything just in case…" Blaine nodded knowingly. Male pregnancies were difficult. The body has to work a little harder to do what it's supposed to since their bodies lacked the female organs. It was one of the reasons males were put on bed rest midway through the second trimester or at the beginning of the third.

"Okay, so after the first of the year?" Kurt nodded and turned his head to look up at Blaine. "I know we were going to go to breakfast this morning, but would you hate me if I take a nap?" Blaine shook his head and hugged Kurt closely, "Of course not. I'll take a nap too. Come on, let's get up."

The two stood and walked over to the bed where they both just kind of crumbled on to it. Kurt flung an arm over Blaine's chest as Blaine kissed the top of his head. They were quiet for a moment before, "Blaine? Do you regret me talking you into topping that night?" Kurt heard Blaine sigh, "No, not really. I mean, I would love to be pregnant, but I'm just ultimately happy to be becoming a dad. D-Do you?"

Kurt shook his head, "No. I know one day you'll get to be pregnant and experience it this way and I'll get to be the doting father." Blaine smiled before snuggling closer to Kurt and closing his eyes. "I love you, Kurt." "I love you too. Nap time?" All Blaine did was nod once before he was falling fast asleep. Breakfast could wait. For now, he had napping to do with his husband and their child.


End file.
